Changing Times
by audreeycollins
Summary: Doesn't exactly follow Veronica Roth's Divergent Trilogy, but some aspects are. Audrey Collins simply wants to get by and finish high school. Till the day she meets Nathan Parker, and her life has gone all kinds of crazy, and finds out the world she's living in is not where she is meant to be. Her parents kept a secret from her and her existence, that will change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Even though it doesn't contain characters from Divergent and the story is altered, it does kind of relate to Divergent. Please let me know what you think on the review section :) if you like it or not. I will be writing a Divergent fan fiction on Four/Tris in the future.

_Another year, new beginnings. Or that's what we always say anyway, new resolutions and wishes, and hopefully another year to look forward to. _

Why is that whenever it's the final week of my school holidays, it's always when I find myself doing the most interesting things? Over the holidays, I barely had any time to explore even more of the city as I had to stay at home with my little brother but today is one of those days where my brother is staying over at his friend's house. Who was I to waste it? So I took my time enjoying my day roaming around the city, grabbing a coffee and blueberry bun along the way. I slung my denim backpack over my shoulder, as I walked the street juggling my coffee and food in one hand, my IPod on the other. Usually, my parents would never let me roam the busy and dangerous (As they like to call it) on my own, but I told them I was going to my best friend Kendra's house which is not a complete lie since I will be going there, just later tonight.

To be honest, I prefer roaming around the streets by myself as I can enter any shop I want without worrying about the other person and accomodating their needs. Don't get me wrong, I love to hang out my best friends but sometimes we all just need our personal space. Being a huge germaphobe, I made sure to hit the pedestrain crossing button with my elbow when my phone vibrated and beeped indicating a message. Wanting to cross the street safely first, my phone constantly vibrated which slightly annoyed me as I literally had no hands to grab it. A block away, I noticed a few benches lined up along the foot path and power walked my way there as my phone would not stop. This better be important, seriously.

Kenny3, iMessage (14)

Kenny: AUDREEEEEEEEEY GUESSSS WHATT!?

Kenny: GIRL..SRSLY GUESS WHATT!

Kenny: IT'D BE GREAT IF YOU REPLIED WITH A WHAAAT?! OR EVEN A ?

Kenny: Fine, be lyk that, woman come on.

Kenny: ?! EXCUSE ME WOMAN!

Kenny: dude, are you still alive? ;o omfg.

Kenny: okaaaa, its not funneh anymore. pwease reply (:

Kenny: BITCCH! WHERE YOU AT?!

Audrey: would you relax! I WAS crossing the street, had my hands full. Now what is it?!

Kenny: Ahh, girl. ..My application got accepted for the international scholarship and takes a month to take on an experience of a lifetime..

Audrey: ! I'm so proud of you, I knew you we're going to be chosen :)

Kenny: thats right. bow down to the Queen.;)

That's Kendra for you, with a demanding and strong-willed attitude towards everything which balances out our friendship well. For me, I'm the type of person who doesn't verbally go against what another person is saying and just to put it lightly, I have a tendency to let people walk all over me with my kindness. I can't just say no in certain situations. Whilst, Kendra speaks to her mind and if someone insults any of us, you can expect her to be the first one to start a fight with the other person.

Unknowingly, I almost missed the bus stop around the corner and sharply turned before I collided into a taller and well-built person which caused me to groan. "Im...so..sorry!" I said as I noticed my precious iPhone and blueberry crossiant splayed out on the floor, just great. I am starving and there goes my food. "Watch where your walking next time!" he said in a deeper tone of voice as he removed traces of crumbs off his jacket. Whoopsie! "Are you angry? I can give you money to get it cleaned or taken to the laundry or something?" that's one of the things I really hate, getting told off. Even if I know I am the one to blame for it. He looked directly at my face and something in his expression change and he just shook his head before saying, "It's fine, don't worry...just be careful next time,"

Taking a good look at him, he looks somewhat familiar but it's one of the moments where you just can't put a name to the face. He quickly walked past me and I was stunned for a second before I decided to pick up my phone and the remainings of my food and chucked it in the nearest bin. Well, that was a tad awkward. There goes my ten dollars down the drain, could barely even enjoy it. Asshole. Days when everything was just as serene as it could possible get in a busy city like this were moments to definitely be treasured, and the aroma of cupcakes and waffles wafted the air around me. Yep, life is currently great. The hustle and bustle of cars around the streets were definitely all gone, and this is defnitely the best way to explore the city. I gnawed on my my bottom lip as I walked past another bakery store, and this is definitely an expensive one...but it just looked way too good to pass up. All I had left was a measley five dollars in my pocket, can this even get me a small macaroon? My heart well my tummy practically dragged me inside the shop before my head could even catch up with what just happened.

"Good morning young lady! Welcome to Cupcake Delights," an old lady said with the utmost excitement in her face, only one of the few who actually seemed genuine about working in here, I don't blame them must be a drag serving snobby customers on a daily basis who rushed you to the extremes to get their order within a time frame of thirty seconds. I smiled and greeted at her in return, and she proceeded to clean the rest of the tables titill they were sparkling. Literally.

This place was breathtaking to say the least, you can definitely see the amount of money spent on the furnishings and interior design. The massive glass chandelier was probably worth thousands of dollars, the brass coloured doors and accents around added a slight historic feel, and the selections they have in this place is truely endless. I sighed dreamily, and clasped my hands together as I surveyed the dessert infront of me and made sure I did not salivate over the array of dishes. "Are you going to order something or just stand here all day?" a deep voice came from right behind me and I yelped in shock. How dare he! I briskly turned around and pointed my finger directly at his face, "I am trying to order food here, so can you please be patient!" No one messes with my food and I, especially desserts. He groaned silently but obviously not silent enough, "It's you again!" and I took a closer look at him before sneering at his face. "You! Destroyed my food! Are you stalking me or something!?" Okay, I am usually not this loud and vulgar in public but I have a feeling that time of the month is coming along, and it's making me constatnly hungry and moody. "I am a regular customer here, so can you not scream at my face. If you want, I can buy you the triple chocolate swirl cheesecake," my eyes flickered away for half a second but it is enough for him to notice, and he smirked knowing he won.

I am not letting him get to the better of me, "I don't even like cheesecake!" Lie. Complete lie, cheesecake is my most favourite dessert in the whole entire universe, so I walked off and went up to the counter surveying if there is anything I can purchase for under five dollars. Oh great, a small skinny Cappucino, the perfect thing to purchase in a place like this. "That will be $4.80 ma'am, is there anything else?" Yes, a slice of cheesecake and the Italian thick milk chocolate. Yeah, I wish. "No that is all," I said tapping my fingers in annoyance as I waited for my coffee. I want more food, what the hell. Unfortunately, I got no money left after shopping during the holidays practically everyday obviously made me broke as hell. Thanks Kendra!

I regretfully got a seat in the corner booth and practically chucked my bag filled with books on the ground in annoyance. I know I sound like the most annoying person in the world right now and probably crazy for obsessing over food so much at this point, but words cannot explain how hungry I am. I sipped on my cappucino, and stared out at the window to distract my growling stomach. Yeah, that got a bit boring and barely occupied my time so I decided to complain and bicker with Kendra for my lack of food right now. Complaining is a negative trait of mine that honestly cannot be helped. At a glance, that annoying guy caught my eye only to realize he is actually quite good looking himself. With silky dark brown hair, sparkling blue eyes- did I just say sparkling? I slapped my forehead and realized it hurt more than intended and he smirked at me from the other side. Slowly taking a bite of that cheesecake in attempts to make me jealous but he looked rather delicious himself, stop stop thinking already. Food is making you delusional. Yes that's right, food is the cause for all this... I think I have an addiction with food and it needs to be helped pronto.

A dish slided right in front of me and my eyes practically bugged out of their sockets. Triple...chocolate cheesecake. Right infront of my eyes, and both my hands reached out for it before it was snatched away from my line of view causing me to scream in frustration, "Ya! What are you doing?" "Do you want this?" Well no shit man, obviously. However, my pride is more important than anything else in the world for now. "No...I told you I hate cheesecake," I mumbled regretfully. Why am I being so stubborn and hard headed right now...it's really not my true nature. "You definitely do not look like the kind of person who hates cheesecake," "Are you calling me fat?" Before I could say anything else, he walked off and left me hanging. No, he didn't even leave the cheesecake, he walked off with it. Which is probably good if I am holding up my pride. Quickly drinking the remaining of my cappucino, I left a small tip and hailed a cab.


	2. Chapter 2: Reprise

Stepping out my cab, I saw several trucks coming back and forth at the house next door. Judging by the luxurious cars perched out their driveway, they must be loaded with cash. Hell a loaded. I looked up at the bright blue sky and took in my surroundings. We lived in a normal suburban house kind of like a cottage style. It's nowhere near as big as the houses near our neighbourhood but it was cosy. Perfect for our family of four, we have your typical white picket fence, a beautiful front garden and a swinging hammock like thing at our front porch. My favourite place to cosy up early in the morning or during the night with my cup of tea and reading a book. Ah books, don't get me started on them.

That feeling you get when you open a brand new book, delve in the story and completely live another life even if it's just for a few hours is truly magical. Beautiful. Something to be treasured. Unlocking our front door, I took off my almost breaking down white Chucks which is completely dirty by now. Am probably going to be home alone for the next four hours or so, and since my parents went on a vacation and am left to babysit. This is my perfect kind of day. Walking up to my room, and I immeditately changed out of my pants. "Man do I hate wearing pants!" way too constricting. I changed into a pair of boxer style shorts, the baggiest shirt I could find and turned on my speakers.

Belting out to the 1975 tracklist, probably my most favourite band right now. I heard the doorbell ring and I bolted down the stairs. My brother probably got bored eventually and wanted to head home, three hours early? Nah. Thanks to my good mood and over hyper attitude, I smacked the door against my head when I opened it and almsot fell to the ground. I didn't even look out the door to see who it was, I just pissed myself laughing. Like out of control laughter, man I think it's the sugar. Or I am in just a really good mood today.

"Do you have a problem?" a voice said infront of me, and gave me the biggest what- the-fuck face. "I probably have," and I kept laughing and just lay on the floor with hair splayed out. I saw those shoes aligned with my head and he crouched down. That's when I really saw who he was. I was so startled I smacked my forehead against his, is he made of steel?! As I rubbed my forehead. "Shit! Really woman?"

I moved my hands to my mouth and gasped, "It's you! The cheesecake boy!" He looked at me like I grew two heads. "Boy? I'm a man, you really need to put a danger flag above you," I squinted at him. "How old are you anyway?" "Seventeen, why?" I clasped my hands. "Then you're a boy! Anyway, are you stalking me!?" I said apprehensively. Okay, for all I know he could a young molester hoping to prey on any girl that crosses his path.

"Me? No! I moved in next door with my parents and they forced me to be a representive and introduce ourselves informally." Oh...my neighbour? Sweet! Jokes. "Okay, welcome." Then it became awkward for a minute or so, so he walked off briskly taking long strides. Damn, he was probably almost six feet tall. He definitely towers over my petite frame of 5'3.

"Audrey Audrey silly Audi!" my brother chanted as he ran up and down the stairs. "Stop! I want to play too, stop being a prick!" We have a four year gap, which annoyed me to hell because there is nothing more I want than to have an older brother. Nonetheless, I still love this annoying twat. Even when he won't give me the controller. "You suck! You can't even kill at least one person and we have been playing for twenty minutes!" as he jumped up and down the couch. "Oh shut up! That's because you gave me the crappest gun known to mankind! Come on!" "That's it! I ain't giving it to you," and he ran off probably hiding the controller somewhere. I'd find it eventually but I am sick of playing with him anyway. It gets pretty damn boring when I can't shoot one person before they shoot me first. Boiling some water, I grab my mug and my book but before I could walk to the dining table, the door bursted open. But no one was there. No, I am not those stupid people that go, "hello! is anybody there?" no, I don't because I don't want to die. Cautiously, and with light footsteps I tried to circle from the dining and to head upstairs. My top priority is getting to Charlie, and ensuring that he stays hidden or hides. As I walked in, he raised his voice at me and I immediately shushed him. "Do you want to get killed? Someone just opened our front door, hide in mum and dad's room and lock the doors!"

He nodded and followed my orders without question, I grabbed my brother's baseball bat as I heard grunting downstairs. It didn't even sound human, what the actual shit? I trodded to my bedroom, and made sure I didn't step on any of the floorboards that creaked. Whatever this thing was, made their way up the stairs. "AUDREY COLLINS!" he bellowed and gurgled once again, how did this thing know who I am? It's like he's actually looking for me. Well duh, he wouldn't be at your front door. "I KNOW YOU ARE HERE SOMEWHERE, I CAN SMELL YOU!" with that, a force opened my door that I was previously leaning on and the force sent me flying against the wall. "Well, there you are...we have been hunting you down."

I took in their appearance, they were hooded and masked with an array of daggers against his belt and an outfit that did not look like from this century. "What do you want from me?" trying my best not to show my fear and tried to stop my voice from trembling. "You know what I want, you took something from me. Your whole family did!" he said and smacked my face against my bed frame. This caused me to lose my consciousness for a few seconds, but I am not going down without a fight even if his accusations did not make sense. Is he on drugs? Slowly regaining my balance, he relentlessly spoke, "Your whole kind will pay for what you've done to us. I am going to deliver your body and soul to our leader. Then, you will die." as he briefly turned around, this is my chance. I grabbed an iron rod that used to be in my closet and stabbed it on his back. Yuck! No time to hesitate now, I ran down the stairs and he was on my tail.

Quickly running to my parents room, my face nearly dropped when I whispered for my brother and he did not come out. "You STUPID BITCH! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS...!" and he lunged at me once again, so I did the one thing left for me to do. I jumped out the window. I really have lost my mind, and preparing to break a few bones. I can't be on freefall for longer than five or so seconds, that's when I saw him. "Soz, bit late in saving you." "Wait, wait, what!?"

He walked to some suave looking car and locked the seatbelt in as I constantly protested. "Hey! My brother! I can't leave him there!" I said tears threating to spill down my face. He looked annoyed for a second before turning to me, "He's with my parents. Your parents are on their way home but you are coming with me. I am taking you home." HOME?! "Dude, you are not making any sense! You're not planning to take me to the woods and molest me are you?" Instincts kicked in and I unlocked the door, looking at the ground blindingly move in front of my eyes I contemplated whether to jump out or not. "BE RATIONAL!" he yelled and quickly reached over to shut the door. How the fuck was that possible? While he was driving a dangerous 120km per hour while turning his eyes away from the front?

"We don't have much time to explain, our parents are part of the Asgardic GreyStone. We're heading their now. It's for students that show more than the normal abilities and are trained in certain skills depending on their personality and traits." I couldn't wrap my head around what I just heard so I said the first thing that came to my mind, "But! I don't have any talents...what?!" If I got a dollar for everytime I said what today, I would be swimming in a mountain of cash. Looking at the rearview mirror, we weren't being trailed by anyone. As of now. "Do you really not know anything?" I bit my lip and nodded. He stared at me, like stared at me for a few seconds. Entranced by his devilish blue eyes, and poised stiotic face I patiently waited for a response. Not even bothering to tell him off for his insane driving skills, he seemed perfectly adapt to not driving with his eyes on the road. "Well, I don't really know if it's my place to say so or whatever...but we basically live in this whole other realm. Close and similar to our lifestyle in Earth, just more enhanced and advanced."

"Go on..." I mumbled prompting him to at least fill me in briefly.

"Well, a selected few chose to live a more 'relaxed' lifestyle and decided to try life on Earth...it was great for a couple of years. Till the Outlaws heard of this realm, and the possibility of wanting to rule both worlds. So, they made a portal that allowed a selected few to enter Earth." I didn't even have any words to say. Am I being punk'd right now? Because if I am, damn are they good! Improved a lot! "I read a lot of novels and my imagination goes to a thousand places but am I seriously being punk'd right now?" he smirked at my reaction.

"Look out the window, I am pretty sure ordinary humans can't pull of something as grand as this, ya think?" Boy, was he right! Driving through the forrest, we are now driving towards a gate covered with vines and flowers that actually moved and changed several shades of the same colour every now and then. It was like in a dream, where something ordinary just appears more enhanced and appear enchanting. Just like he said, driving through the enclosed gates cut off from the rest of the world, a futuristic city with hoverboards and the most amazing cars are right infront of my eyes. Don't even get me started on the buildings, the architectual design is just out of this world. In the literal sense. "Wow...Hey! I just realized, I don't even know your name!"

"Nathaniel...Nathan Parker." he smirked as I took another glance at him. Taking him in, I noticed his broad shoulders and the definitely defined muscles he has that a seventeen year old boy usually don't have. Emphasized by his tight fitted white shirt, I licked my lips and looked back up at his face before looking out the window once again.

Numerous people walked in groups, and little kids sprawled around playing hopscotch. They practically had the same lifestyle, kids playing outside, hospitals and normal looking people. As Nathan indicates his blinker to turn right, my face nearly dropped at the size of this building. GreyStone Academy. The building structure seems to be complicated yet intricate with four or five levels and another building connected by a glass bridge. What the hell is this place? As we entered, he stopped the car at the parking lot. Bringing me back to reality, trust. I don't even know this guy despite his good looking appearance how do I even know he's speaking the truth? This whole day has just been crazy, and I am tired.

"Shit! You're bleeding! Why didn't you tell me?"

Staring at him I remarked, "Oh, didn't even notice. How do I know I can even trust you? I don't even know you!" He simply nodded his head in agreement, and told me to wait in the car. I crossed my arms, and saw a number of guards circling the area and students dressed in assasin like outfits lurking at the ground floor. Stretching my legs and yawning, I couldn't help but shut my eyes to the world. Whatever world I am in. Too tired to care.


	3. Chapter 3: Say Goodbye

Hushed voices and a hand on my arm is the first thing I noticed as I woke up. Slowly opening my eyes, and I began to take in my surroundings. The first people I see are my family, Nathan and another woman whom I have never seen before. Clearing my throat to catch their attention, my mum turned to look at me in relief.

"Wh-Where am I?" No one said anything for a few seconds till my dad spoke up. "I know Nathan filled you in, and that information does not answer all your questions. What I am trying to say is that, Audrey, you are a sucessor." Say what. Apparently my face says it all, so my dad pressed on. "We are from a line of Enhantors, methaphorically speaking our world is like Asgard and Earth is similar to a midgard like in Norse mythology."

"The threats from the Outlaws are becoming a pressing issue and with the attack from an Outlaw to an Enhantor which is you, they are basically breaking the treaty. But they are getting stronger as time passes on, and they're system is corrupt. Harming the innocent and some take them in to become full fledged warriors." My mom added as she stroked my arm gently. This was a lot to take in, and they knew. I am not really upset about having to leave my 'previous' life not that it was exciting. It was a continous and monotonous routine of waking up, going to school, eating and sleeping. With nothing much in between.

"Um...okay...so what happens to me now?" my raspy voice became more evident by each word. "Just like any teenager here, you are obligated to enrol at GreyStone Academy. That means, you have to go through a process of test that determines your sector as they screen your personality and abilities, the qualities that you will be enhancing on." Okay, well I have no talent. Wonder where that puts me? I can't run that fast, I'm not artistic although I dont think normal qualities such as musical talent is what is required here. "Then, once the results come in which usually happens within an hour. You are placed in that sector and things will be explained to you by the head instructor." I nodded my head and a billion questions are still left unanswered.

"Um, so what are the sectors?" That's when Nathan began to talk. And boy, did he look mighty fine leaning against that table with his right leg outstreched. Focus Audrey!

"We have four sectors, and this place is divided into four different wings within the three buildings. Firstly, the Astutes show an interest in learning and are highly knowledgeable. They are the outside of the box thinkers and perfectionists. Their major flaw though is they constantly think they're superior than everyone else on most cases. They mainly end up working in the medical, engineering or science field once finished but it's not too limited. You following?" I simply nodded in agreement.

"Second sector has all the Benvolents, who seek to help others in the society and do all things ethically. They are genuine people who are perceptive of those around them. They are passionate people. Though they're flaw is they can be easily manipulated and can be taken advantage of, but some are wiser than others. They can also have a pretentious streak."

"The third sector have the Clandestines most resourceful and value hard work with a heavy streak of ambition. They are more hands on people and will do anything and everything to get what they want. They take too much pride in themselves at times and can be cunning and devious with a protective nature. Nonetheless, they make great

"Then there's the Valiants who are dutiful and take on a leaderly stance, they have a more agressive and adventurous nature. They are the most bold and gallant who will do their best to serve on what they think is right. Also, they have the most masculine and goodlooking guy in their sector." Quite a speech, I'm surprised his mouth hasn't run dry yet. "Modest much?" and he returned a slight smirk. Geez, is that the only facial expression he has?

I wouldn't be surprised.

"When do you want to start Audrey?" the lady next to Nathan asked, with a slight smile on her lips. "Um...tomorrow morning perhaps?" I said meekly, the groggyness flooding back to me like a freight train. My brother sat at the corner sofa, quiet the whole time. Despite his loud character, he is the kind of person who just takes everything in. The lollipop in his mouth and his book kept him entertained I suppose.

"I guess we should go now, get settled back into our actual lives. Welcome back to reality!" the woman said as she tugged Nathan away, who bid my parents goodbye and gave me a smile before leaving which I returned. "Sorry we kept it so long from you hunny, we were going to tell you eventually...it was just unexpected. The attack. We could have lost you," my mom silently sobbed and I was too tired to speak. So I just brushed her hair as my dad gave her a hug.

Once again, I fell asleep and lost myself in my dreams.


End file.
